


A New Beat

by lilnome



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: F/M, OFC - Freeform, Tracy has a sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnome/pseuds/lilnome
Summary: When Tracy's little sister Alex comes home from New York a few days before her audition for the Corny Collins show, how will it change a story we all know and love?





	A New Beat

The door to room fourteen-b swung open, slamming against the wall. In the now open doorway stood a tall, thin girl. Her skin was the color of peaches and cream, with blue eyes and brown hair, in a tight high ponytail. She wore a leather jacket over a plain purple blouse, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of scuffed motorcycle boots. She ran a hand over her hair, and smirked.

“Hey Seaweed! Miss me?!” She dropped a slip of paper on the vacant teacher’s desk as she made her way to a tall boy with dark skin.

“Well, if it isn’t Alex Turnblad! Where you been?” The two clasped hands, before sharing a one-armed hug.

“Dance academy, up in New York. Teacher was a cow. Worst fake French accent you’ve ever heard.” The two snickered. Suddenly, Alex was tackled by a shorter girl, with more than a passing resemblance to Seaweed. “Hello to you to, Inez.” The brunette chuckled.

“Alex! I didn’t think you’d be back for a month!” Inez beamed up at her.

“Well, I didn’t get a part in the recital. Took the opportunity to come home early.” She glanced around the room. “Y’all should feel honored, I’ve not even gone home yet. I hit town about half an hour ago.” Seaweed chuckled.

“And you’ve already got detention. Guess you just missed me that bad, huh?” She shoved his arm gently.

“Nah. My teacher this year must be new. Didn’t seem to get that I only wear skirts for practice and recitals. Gave me detention when I said that I didn’t care if it was lady-like or not. But, hey, I got to see my favorite people!” She flicked one of Inez’ pigtails. “Now, we gonna dance or not?!” One of the other boys cranked the volume on the radio, and the room burst into movement.

X0X0X0

Half an hour later, the door opened again, admitting a rather curvy girl with brown hair in a high bouffant. Alex stopped mid-turn, and stared.

“Tracy Edna Turnblad! What did you do?” The new girl gaped.

“Alex! When did you get home?” The two rushed towards each other, hugging. “I got in trouble for my hair…again.” She winced, knowing how her sister would react.

“Again? How many times had this happened, Trace?” Alex frowned at her big sister.

“This makes four times this semester. This is the first time I’ve gotten detention, though.” Tracy rubbed her arm, nervous.

“Fine. At least my coming home will distract mom from this. How were you planning on handling this without me? Actually, never mind. Now, c’mon. I wanna introduce you to everyone, and then we’re catching up. I’ve been gone for near six months, and I’ve missed my big sis!”

X0X0X0

On her way out of the building at the end of the day, Alex split from her sister and her friend Penny, and headed towards her motorcycle. She elbowed her way past all the boys clustered around it, and snagged her helmet from the handle bars.

“Hey sweetheart, who’s your boyfriend, and where’d he buy the sweet bike?” One of the boys she recognized from last year called from the crowd. She sighed. Some people really were slow on the uptake.

“My name’s Alex, and it’s my bike. Now, y’all may want to move. She’s heavy and fast, and I’m told getting hit hurts.” She finished strapping on her helmet and gloves, straddled her bike, flipped up the kickstand, and gunned it. She tore out of the lot, and took the familiar path home, cackling at the looks on the faces of those around her.

X0X0X0

She turned down the alley beside her home, and tugged off her riding gloves. As she started up the steps, she pulled off her helmet and braced herself for her mother’s reaction.

“Mom! Guess who’s home?” She walked down the hall to the dining room.

“Alex! Oh, Lord! You’re home early! How are you? Oh, I’ve missed you so much! Sit down, let me grab you a snack.” Edna dropped her washing, and headed for the kitchen.

“Mom, it’s fine, I ate at school. I’m doing okay. I’m glad to be home. Now, how have you and Dad been? I caught up with Tracy at school.” Her mother settled back into her chair, and the two fell into happy conversation. Twenty minutes later, the door opened again, and Tracy and Penny ran into the living room, and turned on the T.V. The girls began to shimmy and shake to the music coming from the Corny Collins show. Edna sucked her teeth, but kept working.

“Really, I wish they wouldn’t watch that show. That dancing is inappropriate.” The older woman shook her head.

“Mom, you’ve seen my performance costumes, and you call _that_ inappropriate?” Alex scoffed. “Really, ballet is no better. Even dad isn’t against that, and he hates me doing lifts.” Edna sighed, but didn’t argue. Alex made her way to the living room, after changing into a skirt, to spend time with her sister. Jeans were only comfortable for so long. She settled onto the loveseat, and giggled as the two elder girls danced around the room. The door opened again, and the two froze, glancing at each other. Alex sighed. Tracy and Penny, more often than not, forgot to ask Mrs. Pingleton if Penny could come over. Time for damage control. At least she had already changed into a skirt. She jumped up, turning off the T.V., and tuned the radio to a channel that played classical. She dragged the still frozen duo onto the couch.

“Play along!” She hissed, before loudly sucking her teeth. “Tracy, really! I don’t get how you can be so nonchalant about this. We need more churches. Penny and I agree, right Penny?” The blonde froze before nodding.

“Alex is right, Trace. Now, how was your time in- oh, hey Mom! Alex got home today from New York, and I guess I got so distracted with catching up that I forgot to ask if I could come over. I’m terribly sorry.” Tracy worried her lip, hoping that this worked.

“Good afternoon, Mrs. Pingleton. It’s nice to see you again. How have you been?” Alex smiled sweetly. As long as she played the sweet little Christian girl, Mrs. Pingleton would let Penny spend time at their house.

“Ah, Alexandra dear. It’s nice to see you too. I’ve been quite well. Penny, don’t worry about forgetting to ask this time. It’s good to see you spending time with such a good girl. You three have fun, I’m going to talk with you girls’ mother.” Mrs. Pingleton headed back to the kitchen. Tracy and Penny sighed.

“Be glad I’m back to run interference, else you’d both be in trouble right now. You two go back to your show. I’ll see if I can distract her for a little while longer.” Alex stood and strode towards the kitchen.

X0X0X0

That night at dinner, once things wound down, and Alex had talked till her throat was sore about her time in New York, Tracy piped up.

“So, Mom, I was hoping I could take tomorrow off of school. See, a spot opened up, and I was hoping I could audition for the Corny Collins Show?” Alex winced behind her napkin. Her mother would _not_ take that well. Just as she thought, an argument broke out between her mother and sister. In the end, Tracy shut herself in her room, and Edna sat on the couch, worrying a handkerchief. Alex finished washing the neglected dinner dishes, and sat down next to her mother.

“We both know she’s going anyway. So, what are we gonna do about it?” Alex quirked a brow at her mother, awaiting an answer. “We have a few options. For example, I could go with, keep an eye on her. Or, you could keep her home, and keep her in the house all day. Or, we let her go alone, inevitably drag along Penny, and get hurt. So, what’ll it be?” Edna looked at her youngest, and huffed.

“Oh, Alex, I just don’t get that sister of yours! Girls like me and her just don’t get on T.V. like that.” Edna worried a lip, a habit, Alex noted, that she and Tracy shared.

“Maybe not before, Mom. But it’s nineteen-sixty-two. Now, I’ll ask again. What are we going to do? We both know we can’t stop her.” Edna sighed.

“Would you mind going with her, hon? Just to keep an eye on her.” Alex smiled and hugged her mother.

“Of course, Mom. Now, I’m headed to bed. I’ll see you in the morning.”


End file.
